Truth or Dare: Mega Man Edition
by ProtoChan
Summary: Your favorite classic Mega Man characters have all gathered to do one thing; act on YOUR truths and dares. Write your own truths and dares for the Mega Man crew. See chapter 1 for details
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of ! I've seen people all over the site doing fan fiction truth or dare or some kind of character questionnaire lately. I saw it for almost all of my favorite mediums. Then one day, I thought, "Why don't I write one for Mega Man. There's no doubt that the Mega Man fans out there are just as fun loving towards the franchise as they are serious and passionate. So, I figured that this would be a fun fic. to write. So, before you start writing truths or dares for characters willy-nilly, make sure to read 1. the rules at the bottom of the chapter, which will help you know what types of questions I'll accept and 2. the fan fiction chapter below so you'll know what characters you can ask. If I get enough material, I'll be able to post the first chapter within a few nights. If it turns out people don't want it, I'll stop. I'll only write what's in demand, as I have other fan fictions that I'm writing. So without further ado, here's Truth or Dare: Mega Man Edition.**

* * *

Jenna: Welcome everyone to the Mega Man: Truth or Dare Spectacle! In this fan fic., you, the readers, will be able to challenge the cast of the classic Mega Man games to truths and dares that are only limited by your imaginations. So, let's introduce our contestants. First, the hero of humans and robots alike, Mega Man!

Mega Man walks onto the stage, smiling

Jenna: Now, we have everybody's favorite sexy loner robot, Proto Man

Proto Man walks up on stage, not paying attention to the cheering audience. He stands next to Mega Man.

Proto Man: How in Light's name did I get cajoled into coming onto this show?

Mega Man: Let's be honest bro. If we want anyone to read this and submit questions, we need at least one awesome robot that makes the fangirls swoon, and unfortunately it's not me!

(Proto Man sighs)

Jenna- Now let's welcome the rest of the Light family. (Calling them as they walk onto the stage) Give a big hand for Dr. Light, Roll, Tango, Beat, Auto, and Rush.

(The audience cheers.)

Jenna: Let's say hello to Mega's friends from the other side of the planet, Dr. Cossack and Kalinka. (Proto Man's eye's perk up, though it is invisible under his visor.)

Dr. Light: Hello Dr. Cossack. How's work been on your new robots?

Dr. Cossack: It's been going ok, but I've been having problems with the guidance system. Do you think that during intermission, you could look over some diagrams and give me your input?

Dr. Light: Certainly. (Both doctors look to Jenna and see her glare)

Jenna: You guy finished? (Both doctors nod) Great, believe me, you're not going to want to miss a second of this. Now, let's bring in our next contestant. A supposedly "insane scientist," both persistent and repetitive, he never let's his enemies have the last laugh…

Mega Man: Oh no…

Jenna: This scientist is like the human Bowser, never giving in even after defeat after defeat, but always coming back with a harder punch than before.

Mega Man: She wouldn't. Not him…

Jenna: Put your hands together for Dr. Wily! (Dr. Wily walks in to applause, surprising everyone. Walking behind him is a familiar black and yellow robot with a darkly colored dog by his side, much to Mega Man's further dismay. Jenna only snickers.) Let's also welcome in Bass and Treble.

(Treble and Rush begin to growl at each other, matching the intensity of their respective owner's eyes at their rivals.)

Mega Man: (Talking to Proto Man) Who invited them onto the show? (Looks to Jenna, who smiles)

Jenna: (playing dumb) Who me?

(Bass and Mega Man nearly get into a fight, but are pulled apart by Proto Man.)

Jenna: Finally, let's welcome ALL of Dr. Light, Dr. Wily's and Dr. Cossack's robot masters! (A curtain is pulled up, revealing all robots from Mega Man's 1-10 and Mega Man & Bass)

(Mega Man facepalms himself at the sight of the robot masters.)

Jenna: Now you, the readers need to start submitting truths and/or dares to these guys! Before you submit though, you need to follow these rules:

This is about the CLASSIC SERIES only. Only submit stuff relating to the first 10 Mega Man games in the classic series and Mega Man & Bass (and some spinoffs like the Rockman Board game, Mega Man Soccer, and the Mega Man arcade games like Power Battles and Power Fighters). Any questions related to the X series (unless it has to do with X's creation), Zero series, Legends series, Battle Network series, or any other series will be ignored.) I don't mean to be rude, but truth be told, I have neither the experience nor research on these games to adequately pull of truths and dares.

You can submit any truths and/or dares you want to, but you must wait a few days before submitting more. There are more questions from more people (I hope) and we need to be respectful of each other.

Jenna: Well, we'll see you next time when we hopefully start asking the Mega Man crew truths and dares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a note before we start: Considering that I only got like 5 dares before writing this chapter, (I didn't want to hold it off any longer) I am now permitting an UNLIMITED amount of truth and/or dare submissions at a time. As long as they are only about the classic saga, of course, than anything is fair game. Also, I encourage you, the readers/submitters to try to balance out truths with dares, as there was only 1 truth submitted last time. It's hard to make a truth round when there aren't any. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

Jenna: Welcome back to Truth or Dare, starring the Mega Man cast. Thank you to all who have submitted truths and dares. I'm sure that everyone's excited to start!

(Looks to see unsure faces from all contestants)

Jenna: Well, never mind them. Let's begin. First, a dare posted by lalalei, my good friend and an avid Mega Man fan! She writes:

_:D Awesome! I've got a dare for Megaman and Bass.  
Mega, I dare you to pet Treble. And Bass, you pet Rush!_

Mega Man: That doesn't seem too bad. Right Bass? (Looks to Bass who is giving him a death glare) Whatever, let's just get this over with.

(Bass pets Rush, as Rush closes his eyes tightly)

Bass: I'm barely touching you, dog! How could you possibly be afraid or hurt? Mega Man, you seriously need to teach your dog to grow some backbone!

Mega Man: Leave Rush alone! (Mega pets Treble.) Good boy. You're a nice dog. (Treble growls and Mega quickly retracts his hand.)

Jenna: Okay, now onto our next dare. This was submitted by someone only known as Crazy! (I LOVE the name, by the way). Crazy! writes:

_Hmm,  
since this is rated k+ I'll asume it as 'E for everyone'  
and here's my dare:  
I DARE BASS TO TAKE A RING FROM RINGMAN AND DEMAND ROLL TO MARRY HIM OR ELSE!  
(observe what Bass looks like after being beaten up by all tha Light Robots) XD_

(Bass' eyes widen. He peeks his eyes at Roll.)\

Jenna: This should be good (An evil grows on her face. Everyone turns to Bass)

Bass: (groans) Whatever. (Goes up to Ring Man and steals the ring right off of his head.)

Ring Man: Hey! That hurts! You could've waited until I GAVE the ring to you!

Bass: I could've, but I didn't. Don't be such a baby about it.

(Splash Woman goes over to comfort Ring Man.)

(Bass walks to Roll.)

Bass: Roll, marry me, OR ELSE!

Roll: (Looks at him skeptically) Or else what?

Bass: Or else… I'll kill Mega Man and the rest of your pitiful family!

(Before Roll can answer, Mega Man punches him. Before the fight can continue, Jenna speaks, gaining both robots attention.)

Jenna: Awesome dare! Thank you Crazy! Roll how did you feel about Bass' proposal?

Roll: After what he did to Rush and Ring Man today, never.

Jenna: Oh, then you're going to **love **this next dare.

Roll: What do you mean?

Jenna: (grin reappears) Oh, you'll see **very **soon. Our next set of dares, **and **a truth was submitted by sarah. She writes:

_i dare for bass to kiss roll *o*  
and for proto to do the macarena!  
and for mega to tell us all what the worst thing he's ever done is.  
i also dare for wily to ride rush's back and exclaim 'i am a pretty princess riding a unicorn.' XD_

(Both Roll's and Bass' eyes widen. They look at each other.)

Bass: Well, if we have to. (Bass awkwardly steps towards Roll. They press their lips together.)

Everyone but Mega, Proto, and Treble: Awwww

(Roll's face grows warm. She blushes. Bass experiences a similar reaction.)

Bass: That wasn't that bad… considering it came from a Light robot.

Roll: Yea, I always thought a kiss from a Wily 'bot would be a lot worse.

Wily: You've thought about kissing my robots?

Jenna: This is pure **gold**!

(Roll looks embarrassed. Bass decides to help her.)

Bass: Can we just move on with these **stupid **truths and dares already? God, I feel like I'm on a soap opera mixed with a game show!

Jenna: Okay, okay. Well Proto Man, (Everyone looks towards Proto Man, who takes notice) you heard your dare. Do the Macarena, NOW! (plays the Macarena song)

Proto Man: Okay (groans).

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Heeeeey Macarena  
AAAhAA!_

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Heeeeey Macarena  
AAAhAA!

Macarena tiene un novio que se llama  
Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,  
Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho  
Se la dio con dos amigos

Macarena, Macarena, Macarena  
Que le gusta los veranos de Marbella  
Macarena, Macarena, Macarena  
Que le gusta la movida guerrilera

Macarena sueña con El Corte Ingles  
Que se compra los modelos mas modernos  
Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York  
Y ligar un novio nuevo  
AAAAhAA!!

When I dance they call me Macarena  
And the boys they say que soy buena  
They all want me, they can't have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
Move with me, chat with me  
And if I could I'd take you home with me

Now don't you worry about my boyfriend  
The boy who's name is Vitorino  
I don't want him, couldn't stand him  
He was no good so I  
Now come on, what was I suppose to do  
He was out of town and his two friends were so fine

Come find me, my name is Macarena  
Always at the party con las chicas que estan buenas  
Come join me, dance with me  
And all you fellas chat along with me

When I dance they call me macarena  
And the boys they say that I´m buena  
They all want me, they can´t have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
Move with me, chat with me  
And if your good i take you home with me  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo pa' darle alegria cosabuena  
Dal a tu cuerpoEeeh, macarena  
2x  
Now don't you worry about my boyfriend  
The boy who's name is Vitorino  
I don't want him, couldn't stand him  
He was no good so I  
Now come on, what was I suppose to do  
He was out of town and his two friends were so fine  
Ref. 2x  
Claps Ahai Ahai  
Keys  
Ref. 2x  
Lach  
Come find me, my name is Macarena  
Always at the party con las chicas que estan buenas  
Come join me, dance with me  
And all you fellas chat along with me  
Ref. 5x

Proto Man: (after dancing) I feel like such an idiot. How do humans find that fun? It's so ridiculous.

Kalinka: Aw, it's cute, Proto Man! You weren't so bad for a robot who never dances or goes to parties.

Proto Man: Thanks.

Jenna: Mega Man, you have the first truth of the show. So, what **is **the worst thing you've ever done? You don't seem like the type who would **ever **do anything wrong.

Bass: Yea, Mega's a whuss.

Mega Man: I am not! I've done some bad things!

Jenna: Well?

Mega Man: (Looks nervous) Well, one time, Dr. Light was busy in the lab and I was bored with nothing to do, so I took Dr. Light's car for a joyride for a couple of hours, and I didn't refill the gas before I returned home with it. The next day, the car runs out of gas on the street.

Dr. Light: Mega Man, I can't **believe **that you would do such a thing! I **knew** that I had a full tank of gas the last time I touched the car that time.

Dr. Wily: Was Mega Man able to convince you that you were growing senile (laughing). (All attention goes to Dr. Wily now. Dr. Wily realizes this and stops laughing). What? It's true!

Jenna: It's time for your dare Dr. Wily.

Dr. Wily: I'm an old man. Do you really expect me to climb on the Light's mutt and say that? I have too much dignity and self respect to do such a thing?

Jenna: (Gives him a death glare. Her voice roars.) DO IT!

Dr. Wily: (scared and shaken) Y-yes m'am.

(Dr. Wily sits on Rush's back. Rush continues to walk slowly.)

Jenna: Say it.

Dr. Wily: (muttering) I'm a pretty princess riding a unicorn.

Jenna: Louder Wily, it says to **exclaim**.

Dr. Wily: (louder) I'm a pretty princess riding a unicorn.

Jenna: That's better.

(Rush shakes Dr. Wily off of him)

Dr. Wily: (mumbles) Darn mutt.

Jenna: Our next set of dares comes from ChaoCream. ChaoCream writes:

_I dare Wily to jump off of a cliff! No gadgets, loopholes, or anything, you have to hit the ground. The most you can do is invent something to make sure you live.  
Megaman, you can shoot him while he's falling. Also, dress up like Tuxedo Mask.  
Roll, dress up like Sailor Moon!  
I may come up with more dares some other time. I usually start out with barely anything. ._

(Focus moves back to Dr. Wily)

Dr. Wily: This is not my lucky day. But wait, where are we going to get a cliff? And how will I survive?

Jenna: Author powers. (Snaps her fingers and a cliff appears. A jacket appears on Dr. Wily.) That's a safety jacket. You'll still be in pain, but at least you'll live.

Dr. Wily: (mumbles) I hate you ChaosCream. (Jumps off of the cliff and hits the ground. Mega Man doesn't shoot the buster at Wily.) Thank you for not hitting me Mega Man.

Mega Man: It's not in my programming to kill you. Not to mention, for once, you haven't done anything worth attacking you.

Jenna: Wait, I'm not done. (Snaps her fingers again and Mega Man and Roll's outfits change. Mega Man is dressed now like Tuxedo Mask and Roll is in a Sailor Moon costume)

Mega Man: So this is what it feels like to wear sunglasses indoors? (Faces Proto Man)

Proto Man: Amateur.

(Bass can't help but gaze and smile at Roll in the Sailor Moon outfit. Before Roll can see him, he turns his face away.)

Jenna: Our final dare of the night comes from Z, who writes:

_bring x and zero in and interduce them to evry one_

(Jenna snaps her fingers and two robots appear; X and Zero)

X: Where am I?

Zero: Ah. What now?

Jenna: X, Zero, this is everyone. Mega Man, X's predecessaor, Dr. Light, X's creator, Dr. Wily, Zero's creator, and Bass, I guess Zero's predecessor. This is Roll, Proto Man, the Cossacks, and the Robot Masters. Bye-Bye (Snaps her fingers and X and Zero disappear.)

Jenna: Well, that's all the time we have. Please submit some truths and dares and we'll see you again next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wit to update, but I've had schoolwork that's been dragging me down. I'll attempt to update this weekly, usually on Friday or Saturday nights, EST. **

**Remember, the truths and dares you submit can only be about the CLASSIC SERIES!!!! **

* * *

Jenna: Welcome to Round 2 of Truth or Dare: Mega Man Edition. I hope you, the readers are all excited to have your truths and dares for the Mega Man cast answered and done. (Looks to the Light robots and Bass) So, are you guys ready to get started?

Bass: (mumbling) Whatever.

Mega Man: (looking nervous) Yea, let's get this thing started!

Roll: Okay.

Jenna: Good enough for me! Our first submission of the evening comes from ChaoCream, who returns with more dares for Mega and his pals… and some of his enemies (Looks to Dr. Wily and Bass). Anyway, ChaoCream writes:

_Wow! OK let's see...  
Megaman- Paint yourself red (I always wondered what would happen if you were red instead of blue...)  
Roll- Go look up your "Counterparts" (Such as and Roll Casket.) and decide if they are worthy to be called your counterparts.  
Dr. Wily- I have never felt so happy to be hated. ^.^ Anyway... I dare you to do the Caramelldansen with the music!  
Bass- Go watch Megaman Starforce and Battle Network and decide which one makes more sense. I still think they are both weird..._

Jenna: Okay Mega, let's start with your dare! (Jenna snaps her fingers and a paintbrush and a can of red paint appear. Mega Man paints his body, careful not to get paint in his face.) So Mega, how do you feel?

Mega Man: It's strange to tell you the truth. I think I like my blue suit better.

Bass: (Laughing so hard, he falls down) Oh man, this is amazing! Mega, red is definitely NOT your color!

(Mega Man glares at Bass)

Mega Man: Jenna, can you get this paint off of me? (Jenna snaps her finger again and Mega's blue armor is restored) Thank you.

Jenna: Roll, you're up! Here, (snaps her fingers and a computer appears) look them up on the Mega Man Wiki.

Roll: Roll EXE is pretty. But why is her outfit pink? Shouldn't it be red to match my red dress? And why is she older than me?

Jenna: That's what we call fan service my friend.

Roll: What's that?

Jenna: You'll learn when you're older my friend. (Pats Roll on the shoulder)

Roll: But yea, I'll consider her a worthy counterpart. Let's see Roll Caskett. (Roll brings up the page of Roll Caskett.) Hmm, she looks like if Dr. Light designed me more as a teenager. But, as long as I'm still working for the good side, than she's worthy of a counterpart to me!

Jenna: God Roll, you're adorable! Anyway, Dr. Wily, it's time to dance!

Dr. Wily: I still hate you, ChaoCream.

Jenna: Just shut up and do your dare. (Snaps her fingers and music starts)

_Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah_

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med

(Vara med)

So ror pa era fotter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Oa-oa-a  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigen  
Oa-oa...

Så ror pa era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta negra steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
CarameldDansen 

Dr. Wily: Ow, my back! It feels like I was using the Dance Dance Revolution machine I put in the robot's den. That's so tiring! In y day, dancing was sweet and light and smooth, not a stinkin' endurance test! But, it does have a catchy beat I will admit. (Starts humming the song and moving to the song, though less harsh than before)

(Everyone chuckles)

Jenna: Okay Dr. Wily, good job. So, Bass, what do you think is weirder, Mega Man Starforce or Mega Man Battle Network?

Bass: That's easy, Starforce, no doubt.

Jenna: Any particular reason for the choice?

Bass: Simple. I'm not in there. The world would have to be BONKERS if it thinks that **anyone **but me is going to take down Mega Man. I mean, even though I look like a complete **freak **in Battle Network, at least I'm there, beating the blue pipsqueak to a pulp as always. But then again, both series are very strange. Why would anybody want to keep remaking the **same **freakin' robot over and over again? Isn't one of him more than enough as is?

(Mega Man glares at Bass)

Jenna: Good! Now, our next submissions come from another returning submitter, lalalei. Let's see what she has planned for the Mega Man crew this time 'round! She writes:

_XD That was awesome. people seen to enjoy making Dr. Wily suffer. XP  
Dr. Wily, I dare you to admit that Drs. Light and Cossack make better robots than you.  
And Tango, I have a truth for you. Have you ever thought about eating Beat the robo-bird? Since you're a cat and all._

Dr. Wily: No! I refuse! Not if my life depended on it! (Tries to walk out, but a wall of fire appears, mere inches from the doctor's face) Oh fine. (sighs)

(Dr. Light and Cossack lean in towards the evil doctor)

Wily: Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack. (Struggles to get the words out) You…make…better robots… than…me. (sighs) That was torture. Lalalei, I will have my revenge on you. I will send my robot masters to your house and destroy you for that. I SWEAR! As soon as I'm done with this, I'm coming for **you**!

Jenna: Sure you will Dr. Wily. Tango, you have a truth! So, have you ever had any thoughts about making lunch out of Beat? Let's let Dr. Light answer this for us since he created Tango, and cats can't talk!

Dr. Light: Of course not. Tango is a robot. He was built to only digest oil or other energy sources, not metal.

(Tango eyes Beat. He goes into what appears to be an attack position.)

Tango: MEEEEOOOOWWWW! (Before Tango can touch him, Beat flies away.)

Jenna: (Looks to Light) I guess you don't know as much about your robot cat as you think. Thank you lalalei for your submissions! Finally, we have some dares and truths submitted by VG-Classics-Fan. VG-Classics-Fan writes:

_Dares:  
Megaman 4 Robot Masters, Cossack: Do a Russian Dance!  
Pirateman & his Buccaneer-bots: Sing 'You Are A Pirate' Song from the 'Lazy Town Show'  
Protoman: Do a 'FALCON PUNCH'  
Bass: Mimic Shadow The Hedgehog.  
Burnerman: Stay in a jungle for as long as you can without burning it._

Truths:  
Sheepman: Does the others make fun of you for being a fluffy sheep? And if they do, what is your usual response? (P.S: I think you'd make a nice pillow if it weren't for you electric shocks.)  
Woodman: Do you share a strong brotherly bond with Shadowman? Because you seemed very upset when Megaman destroyed him in 'Super Adventure Rockman'  
Megaman: Were you disappointed when Nintendo didn't choose you as a Smash Fighter in 'Super Smash Brother: Brawl'

Mega Man: What's with these people and dancing? First Proto Man. Then Wily. Well, it sounds like fun. What do you say Dr. Cossack?

Dr. Cossack: Let's dance! Ring Man, Pharaoh Man, Dust Man, Dive Man get up here! Let's dance like they do back in home country!

(The 5 robots and Cossack dance Russian style to a Tetris remix. Tetris is epic)

Kalinka: (After they finish) Great job dad. You boys were amazing.

Jenna: Pirate Man, assemble your crew. Ye be heading on a quest. A quest for song. Hit it!

_Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,  
YOU ARE A PIRATE!  
Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is alright to be,  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!_

(spoken)You are a pirate!  
(crowd)Yay!

We've got us a map, (a map!)  
To lead us to a hidden box,  
That's all locked up with locks! (with locks!)  
And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, (the box!)  
We know it's full of precious booty!  
Burst open the locks!  
And then we'll say hooray!

(changes to electronic euro-pop crap music)

(girl's voice)Yar, har, fiddle di dee.  
If you love to sail the sea,  
You are a pirate!

(spoken)Weigh anchooor!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is alright with me!  
Do what you want ''cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Arr yarr, ahoy and avast,  
dinky-dink-dink-a-dinkadefast!  
Hang the black flag  
At the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

Hahaha! (Yay!)

We're sailing away (set sail!),  
Adventure awaits on every shore!  
We set sail and explore (ya-har!)  
And run and jump all day (Yay!)  
We float on our boat (the boat!)  
Until its time to drop the anchor,  
Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!)  
Until we sail again!

(girl's voice)Yar, har, fiddle di dee.  
If you love to sail the sea,  
You are a pirate!

Laaaand ho!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is alright with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

(spoken)Yar har, wind at your back, lads,  
Wherever you go!

(singing)Blue sky above and blue ocean below,  
You are a pirate!

(spoken)Hahahahaa!  
You're a pirate!

Jenna: Good job my buckos! Okay, Proto Man, now it's time to make like Captain Falcon and PAUNCH!

Proto Man: How in the world do you Falcon Punch?

Jenna: Easy, you gather all of the energy in your arm and hand and release it in one punch of complete epicness while saying at the top of your lungs, "FALCON PAUNCH!"

Proto Man: Fine.

(Proto Man pulls his arm back, collects all the energy and power it contains, then releases it)

Proto Man: FALCON PAUNCH!!!!!

(Jenna momentarily faints from the epicness of the situation.)

Jenna: So…amazing. That… was art. Bass, imitate everyone's favorite emo hedgehog!

Bass: So, you want me to imitate Proto Man if he was turned into a hedgehog?

(Proto Man glares daggers at Bass)

Bass: Okay. Jeez, don't get so worked up. It was only a joke.

(Bass coughs, clearing his throat)

Bass: (talking in a deep voice) I'm going to destroy the world and annoy a stupid blue hedgehog because I can't get over a girl who died, like 50 years ago at the hands of some stupid humans. I use high tech weapons and motorcycles, even though I have freakin' **super powers **and can run at super sonic speed!

Jenna: I take that you're not a big fan of the Sonic series, Bass?

Bass: You'd be correct.

Jenna: Oh well. Burner Man, OFF TO THE JUNGLE!

(5 minutes later)

Burner Man: All of it… it all just burnt to the ground.

Jenna: Okay. Now let's get off to some truths! Sheep Man, you're up first!

Sheep Man: Well, I'm usually made fun of for being the new robot than for being a sheep. When they **do **make fun of me, I just figure that compared to some of Wily's other robots (*cough Plant and Hard Man cough*), I'm pretty normal. I'm one for turning the other cheek. And actually, some robot masters have used me for a pillow. I don't really mind it, but if Crash Man doesn't stop cuddling me when he uses me as a pillow, then there's gonna be problems!

(Everyone looks suspiciously towards Crash Man)

Jenna: Scandalous! Thank you Sheep Man! Wood Man, come on down! So, what are your feelings towards Shadow Man?

Wood Man: Well, us Wily 'bots share a bond when living together in Wily's lab. Since Shadow Man's creation, he's been like a little brother to me. A very painful brother, but a brother nonetheless. We'd spend lots of time training together, trying to make Dr. Wily proud. So when Mega Man hurt Shadow Man, I did feel sour to say the least. Think about it. If someone hurt your brother, chances are you'd be angry with them. Thankfully, Dr. Wily was actually able to repair him.

Shadow Man: Wood, you rock! You're the best bro I could ask for!

(All girls awww)

Jenna: (teary eyed) Okay, let's move on. Mega Man, you have the final truth of the night! So, what's your deal with Smash Bros.?

Mega Man: Well, I did really want t be in the game. It would have been great practice for Mega Man 9 and I would get to see my old buddies Mario, Link, DK, and Kirby again. Plus, I **really **want to fight Sonic the Hedgehog and Snake. When I learned that Capcom didn't ask Nintendo to put me in, I was steamed at Capcom, so much so that I almost quit doing Mega Man 9. After I cooled down a bit though, I forgave them. But, alas I'll have to wait until the next game where hopefully, I'll be invited. I have so many fresh ideas for stages, music, alternate costumes.

Jenna: That's all the time we have for tonight! Remember to send in those truths and dares! See you all next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of an update last week. I had the SAT's, a Sweet 16, and a Senior Citizen's prom on my hands and didn't have the time to write all weekend. I hope that this makes up for it!**

* * *

Jenna: After a week's hiatus, we are **back **with Round 3 of Truth or Dare: Mega Man Edition. Let's skip the hackneyed intro and just get right to the submissions, okay?

Bass: Thank you. Your intros are more annoying and clichéd than a Saturday morning TV special.

(Jenna glares at Bass, but shrugs her anger off)

Jenna: Whatever, at least I won't be at the mercy of the readers today. Let's go to our first submission, again from lalalei. Hmm, 3 for 3. Lalalei, I award you the Most Punctual Award for commenting on my fics. Anyways, she writes:

_Awesome chapter!  
Hey Megaman and Bass, I've a truth for you. If Rush and Treble got into a fight, who would win?  
Dr. Light, I dare you to dress up like Santa Claus. :)_

Jenna: So, who would win?

(*Note* Said simultaneously)

Mega Man: Rush

Bass: Treble

(They stare at each other)

Bass: Face it Mega, your dog is a pathetic pile of scrap. He's afraid of everything and so much weaker than Treble. Treble's obviously the superior dog. Your mutt would be lucky to survive 10 minutes in the ring with Treble. (Bass pets the top of Treble's head)

Mega Man: That's not true. Rush is a super dog and is brave. He's very loyal and will never back down from you or Wily or anyone. Rush would put up quite the fight against Treble in a match.

Bass: Wanna bet?

Mega Man: Don't cross me Bass. I'll actually let Rush fight him.

Roll: Boys, it doesn't need to get this far. Stop!

Mega Man and Bass: Yes Roll.

Jenna: (turns to Dr. Light) It's your turn doctor. (Snaps he fingers and Dr. Light lab coat is replaced by a Santa Suit. His shoes are replaced by boots and a hat appears on his head.) You know, Dr. Light, you really make the outfit work. Have you ever considered becoming a mall Snata. It's like the job you were born for.

Dr. Light: Thank you, I think. But science is the only field for me. Though I'll admit, this suit **is **rather comfy.

(Jenna snaps her fingers and Dr. Light's original clothes are restored.)

Dr. Light: Jerk.

Jenna: Why thank you. Our next submitter of the evening is from another returned submitter, ChaoCream. ChaoCream writes:

_Sweet!  
Wily- I dare you to dress up like a fairy princess! (Random)  
Bass- Go catch a Pokemon!  
Megaman- Play with a Furby! Preferably one that would only say "Feed me."  
Roll- I just want to know your opinion on the oh-so-infamous 4Kids. Honestly, I want them to do a better job dubbing.  
I love these types of fanfics!_

Dr. Wily: Why ChaoCream? Why me? What have I ever done to **you **to deserve this? I know I've attacked various cities of the world, but what have I ever done that got you to want to torture me?

Jenna: Come on Wily, I don't have all day!

Dr. Wily: Fine, just snap your fingers and get me all dressed up and ---

(Jenna snaps her fingers and Wily is transformed into a fairy princess)

Dr. Wily: I hate you.

(Everyone laughs. Bass falls to the ground from laughing so hard)

Dr. Wily: Stop Laughing! It's not funny! Jenna, get these ridiculous clothes off me **now** or I'll kill—

Jenna: (still cracking up) Aw, come on Wily, you look so cute (roaring laughter starts up again)

Dr. Wily: Just do it

Jenna: Whatever, your dare is done. (Snaps fingers and the outfit disappears) Bass, get ready to start your pokemon journey. Here's a pokeball, a pokedex, and, just for fun, (snaps her fingers and an Ash Ketchm outfit comes on him, season 1 of course). Now go forth, and begin your pokemon journey!

Bass: (growling) Fine.

(5 minutes later)

Bass: I'm back. Here. It's an Electobuzz. Am I done now?

Jenna: Sure Bass. Mega Man, (snaps fingers and a Furby appears) here's a Furby. Enjoy!

Furby: Feed Me! Feed Me! Feed Me! Feed Me!

Mega Man: This thing's a little creepy, not to mention annoying.

Furby: Feed Me! Feed Me! Feed Me! FEED ME!

Mega Man: Aaahhh! It's possessed! (Destroys Furby with a shot from the Mega Buster)

Bass: (chuckling) It looks like the oh so powerful Mega Man is afraid of a toy!

Mega Man: Shut up Bass!

Bass: Make me dweeb!

Jenna: Can you two go one episode without fighting! In the name of Light! Moving on, Roll, any thoughts on 4Kids?

Roll: Personally, I only know about them based on what I've seen on the internet and my experiences with episodes of Pokemon, Kirby, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Sonic here and there. While I don't completely hate them, I don't really like their dubbing methods. I hate how they Americanize parts of Japanese culture. For example, how in Pokemon, they turned rice balls into "triangle donuts," and eventually just made them sandwiches and crackers. As far as their voice acting goes, I don't really mind it. But I absolutely **hate **what they did to Knuckle Joe's voice in the Kirby anime. He sounds like a combination of Mega Man in Captain N (my thought s on **that **are for another story) and Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Jenna: Good to know! Thank you Roll!

(Roll curtseys for the audience and receives applause)

Jenna: Roll! You're too cute! Anyways, our next submissions come from GrimMoody. GrimMoody writes:

_These stories are against the guidelines...but whatevs.  
Um, Bass, you're my second favorite robot master ever, so sing me a song that you make up on the spot.  
Roll, tell us how you really feel about Bass.  
Wily, Bass, Mega, and Roll - tell us who your favorite robot masters are._

(Everyone turns to face Bass, who has widened eyes)

Bass: I have to sing a **song**?

Jenna: Yep!

Mega Man: (mockingly) what's wrong Bass? Are you scared?

Bass: NO! Now shut up! Okay, here it goes!

Bass:

(To the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star)

_A Mega Man fangirl, GrimMoody_

_Fics aren't too bad, as far as I can see_

_But a good guy never will become I_

_I want to punch Mega Man in the eye_

_Keep writing your fics please, GrimMoody_

_Just don't make me Mega's buddy_

Jenna: Great job Bass! Wouldn't you say Roll?

Roll: (Trying to play herself off as cool) He was okay. Not bad. Why should I care?

Jenna: Didn't you hear your dare? Tell us what you think of that black and yellow robot standing right over there!

Roll: Well, I think that he would be a really good guy. He could be a really nice guy if he stopped being so mean and stopped always trying to kill my brothers! I really do care about Bass, and I want us to be on the same side. I want to work with him in the lab everyday and help him and Mega bring peace to the world for all humans and robots! I don't even think Bass **wants **to kill my brothers! I bet he's just yearning for love and kindness. Under all that armor is a sweet robot just begging to get out. I'm going to keep digging until I find him.

Bass: (blushing madly) Yeah, uh, nice try, but I'm not sweet! I'll keep working until I'm the strongest robot and can destroy your helpless brothers! I don't want kindness and love! I want power!

Roll: (in sing song) I don't believe you! I don't believe you! I don't believe you!

Bass: Stop or I'll – I'll—just stop!

Roll: Okay. (starts humming "I don't believe you")

(Bass groans)

Jenna: So, It's time to figure out everybody's favorite robot masters! Wily, let's start with you!

Wily: Well, my favorite robot master is Air Man. He is a very powerful robot with great attacks! He surely gives the blue dweeb quite a fight! Plus, in the summer, he is the best robot when it comes to cooling down the lab!

Jenna: Bass, you?

Bass: Well, if I had to choose between robots **created **by Wily, then of course, I'd choose myself. But since I'm pretty sure that it wasn't what the question intended, I'd have to say Tomahawk Man. For one, he has a variety of moves, all pretty powerful. Not to mention, he's tall and has an axe attached to his arm, making his appearance seem intimidating enough.

Jenna: Interesting. Mega?

Mega Man: I'd say Metal Man. He has my favorite weapon, the Metal Blades and is fun to fight against. He's not much of a fight though, but his stage is designed really well. He makes the conveyer belts work really well for his stage. A clever robot master I must say, even if he was built by Wily.

Jenna: Finally, Roll.

Roll: I'm sort of stuck in a tie between Galaxy Man, Jewel Man, and Splash Woman. I like Galaxy Man because it's really cool how he can travel in space and go on cool adventures. Jewel Man can make jewelry appear. Diamonds, as you know, are a girl's best friend, right Kalinka? As for Splash Woman, well I'm just **really **glad that I'm not the only female robot anymore. I barely ever talk to other girls except when Kalinka visits the lab.

Jenna: Okay, our next submissions come from CyberBlatoise. CyberBlatoise writes:

_hehe, alright, my turn to dare/truth. Starting with a little bend to one of the truths.  
Megaman, Roll was asked earlier about what she thought about her predecessors, how about you? How do you feel about yours?  
Dr. Wily, did you have any dreams before trying to enslave the human race/robot kind, like becoming the greatest chef or what?_

_Roll, I dare you to learn what fan service is...oh and also I dare you to sing any country or western song of your choice and dance to it...and by your choice, I mean Jenna's Choice.  
Dr. Light, I dare you to show Mega Man's blueprints to the entire world, ...it totally is not a way for me to build my own Mega Man to rule the world or something like that *angel halo appears above head*  
And finally, Mega Man, again, recite for me the three laws of Robotics, and explain your views on them. _

Jenna: Well, hop to it Mega Man!

(Mega Man goes on the Mega Man wiki and searches for Mega Man EXE and Mega Man Volnutt)

Mega Man: Darn, my armor in EXE is **weird**. And what's with all this Net Navi stuff? It seems like a confusing series. But, at least I'm still fighting for justice! So, that's cool! As for Volnutt, he looks a lot simpler than EXE, and younger I believe too. My eyes are green with Volnutt, but my real eye color is blue. But, I have the same feeling towards him as I do EXE.

Jenna: Cool. Wily, what **did **you want to originally be?

Dr. Wily: Well, before I became an evil genius bent on global conquence, I always wanted to be a meteorologist and a weather man, broadcasting my research everyday to the masses. I had been studying it in college along with robotics, but no television station would hire me. They said I don't have the "face" to be a television meteorologist. Luckily, I had a degree and a job waiting for me in a robotics lab. So, I fell back on a career in robotics with Dr. Light until I found my calling for evil.

Jenna: That's so sad. I feel your pain. People can be so cruel sometimes. (tearing up, but quickly recovers) Now, the only question is, are the news crews regretting not hiring you for the attacks, or being glad that they didn't for the stories. Well, thanks Wily. Roll, I looked up the definition of fanservice during Wily's truth. Read it.

(Roll reads the definition)

Roll: Whoa, I didn't think that it meant **that**. (Slightly blushes)

Jenna: Thank you CyberBlatoise, for corrupting this overly adorable kid's innocence with the strangeness of the internet. I hope you're proud. I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD! What's next, are you going to show Mary Poppins and Bert doing rule 34? WHERE DOES IT END! (Takes a deep breath) Okay, let's move on. You're supposed to sing a country song now Roll, of my choosing. I choose Down by Miranda Lampert. Why? Because I just like the songs beat. Now GO!

_Down is where I'm goin'  
Pain is what I'm showin'  
Love is what I'm takin'  
Heart's what I'm breakin'_

_Strong man lived like a jackson hole  
Took my heart and broke my sole  
Left a dark place in my chest  
I sleep but I don't rest  
I sleep but I don't rest_

_Down is where I'm goin'  
Pain is what I'm showin'  
Love is what I'm takin'  
Heart's what I'm breakin'_

_Met a boy in Baton Rouge  
Eyes were clear and his heart was true  
Made the boy's heart scream my name  
But he didn't know the game  
But he didn't know the game_

_Down is where I'm goin'  
Pain is what I'm showin'  
Love is what I'm takin'  
Heart's what I'm breakin'_

_You don't want to be standin' there  
When the storm hits you won't have a prayer  
My wind will blow you to your knee  
Stay away from me  
Stay away from me  
Stay away from me_

_Down is where I'm goin'  
Pain is what I'm showin'  
Love is what I'm takin'  
Heart's what I'm breakin'_

(Everyone applauds Roll)

Jenna:Dr. Light. Let's see those blueprints.

(Dr. Light pulls out Mega Man's blueprints and Jenna, Dr. Wily, and Dr. Cossack examine them.)

Dr. Wily: A very basic robot. His blueprints are no where near as complex as those of Bass. I can see a lot of the same structures of Mega Man when he was only a lab assistant.

Dr. Cossack: Mega Man's structure is very good for a robot. He's made of very good metals and is very energy efficient.

Jenna: Cool, but enough of the scientist speaky! Mega Man, recite those Robo laws!

Mega Man: First, a robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. As a peace keeping robot, I have no problem with this rule. No matter what human, even Dr. Wily, they don't deserve to be physically harmed. Second, a robot must obey any orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. I don't agree so much with this law. With growing technology, robots are gaining more and more free will and are thus, disobeying their masters more. Bass is a perfect example and sometimes I'm guilty of it too. Not to mention, if the commander of the robot is evil, (*cough* Wily *cough*) than it's not a good idea for it to obey the commander's every command. Finally, a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. I see no problem with this. If we can help it and don't endanger the lives of humans in the process, then there's no excuse that we can't protect ourselves.

Jenna: Great job, you little blueberry. Now, for some submissions by Loverly Light. Let's read 'em. Loverly Light writes:

_^^ This is probably the most enjoyable of any fic like this I have ever read~ I don't really have dares for anyone, but I do have a few questions;  
Wily, have you ever considered making a "sister" for Bass, and if so, what would you hope she'd be like?  
Protoman, have you ever in the least, itty-bitty slightest bit considered Bass a little brother, or not at all?  
Megaman, if you had to be a character in any series besides your own, which would it be?  
Bass... hmm. Have you ever read Death Note? You remind me a lot of one of the characters from there and I was curious if you could empathize with him. ^^"  
Roll, if you had a choice, would you prefer to dress up as Misora or Luna from Star Force? (Hope this doesn't bend the rules too far ^^")  
And... um yup, that's it! ^^_

Jenna: So Wily, should Bass be expecting a 'sis anytime soon?

Dr. Wily: No, Bass will not have a sister. Girls tend to mess things up. I mean, Splash Woman was the weakest of the Generation 9 robots, and Roll was easily infected with my virus. Not to mention, I see no purpose of doing it. I'm not sexist or anything, but I'm practical.

Jenna: Hmm, seems pretty sexist to me.

Dr. Wily: Well don't blame me! Dr. Light made them! But if I did, I'd be sure to make her more obedient and loyal than Bass. I wouldn't make her as sarcastic or emotional as him.

Bass: Since **when **am I emotional?

Dr. Wily: You're such an overly angered robot, and you're **way **too stubborn.

Jenna: Whatever. Proto Man, any brotherly love for Bass?

Proto Man: I think that Bass is a lot like me and Mega Man in more ways than one. I don't know if I'd consider him a "brother," seeing as we're not built by the same creator. But in a robotic sense, I'd consider him something near to family, I guess.

Jenna: Thank you Proto Man. Mega Man, where else other than your own dimension would you want to be?

Mega Man: I think I'd want to be in the Zelda universe. There are so many vast lands to explore, which is a nice break from my linear lifestyle. There are so many secrets to find, weapons to equip, and towns to explore. I'd really want to visit Outset Island or Kokiri Forest.

Jenna: Bass, have you ever watched Death Note.

Bass: No. I saw part of the movie though, and it looked promising. But I rarely watch TV or go online to watch anime. I'm not really sure which character you're talking about.

Jenna: Moving on. Roll, who would you want to dress as?

Roll: Luna. Her outfit is just so cute! It's preppy, but also intelligent and stylish. I'd look so cool in it.

Jenna: Cool. Thanks Roll. We covered a lot and we're going to rap it up for today. I'm sorry for the delay, especially for the recent posts, but I will try to submit the next chapter as soon as possible. Good Bye!


End file.
